Truth or Dare in the TARDIS
by TrinityWeirdOne
Summary: Many companions and two Doctor's are n the TARDIS because they were brought or the TARDIS went to them... all because Rose was bored and asked the TARDIS to give them something fun to do. Little did she know that this would happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I want you guys to give me the truths or dares in the review because I'm really horrible at this game and run out of ideas fast. Please review your truth or dares and who should ask them and who should be asked! Thanks!**

* * *

Rose Tyler and The Doctor were in the TARDIS and talking while the Doctor did repairs.

"Doooooccctttoooooorrr! I'm bored!" Rose moaned.

"Well find something to do! Go sleep half your life away or something, "The Doctor shot back

She stuck her tongue out at him when he turned his back and the Doctor yelled, "Very mature Rose."

"Wait what? How did you see that," She complained

He gave her a cheeky smile before he said, "Superior Time Lord Senses Rose."

"OH whatever, I'll just ask the TARDIS to make something fun."

Before she even properly asked the TARDIS lurched and started to materialize.

"What! Oh where are we going now? Why are we leaving now anyway?"

"Weren't you paying attention? I asked the TARDIS to give us something to do that was fun!"

It was the Doctor's turn to stick his tongue out at Rose but before she could respond the TARDIS landed roughly, sending them both to the ground.

"Mmmm. Ow," The Doctor complained.

"Oh stop you're moaning let's go see where we are!"

They both got up and headed towards the door. The Doctor got there first so when he opened the door he knew exactly where they were.

"Ooh Apalapucia! Wonderful planet. Voted the #2 destination for the discerning intergalactic traveler. The first ones a bit rubbish. Planet of coffee shops! Can you imagine? Well this place certainly is fun."

They walk out and it is filled with life. There are people walking all around enjoying themselves. "Oh this is wonderful!" Rose smiled.

They looked around and froze when they saw 3 people staring at them. One had floppy hair, a bowtie, and tweed jacket, and a abnormally large chin. The other male had light brown hair, a checkered shirt, and a large nose. The female in the 'group' was ginger, long legs, and rather pretty. **(A/N: This is before they went here in the episode The Girl Who waited. I'm just going to pretend that episode didn't happen)** The Doctor walked up to them and stuck out his hand.

"Smith, John Smith. Could you tell me why you were staring at us?"

"Oh why did this have to happen now?" The man with the Bowtie yelled.

"Doctor what are you talking about? Who are they?" The girl said with a Scottish accent.

"Wait… did you just say Doctor?" The Doctor asked.

The red head looked confused for a moment then slowly said yes.

Rose looked between the red head and The Doctor. "But… what?"

Large nose pointed at the bowtie guy and said, "He's The Doctor"

Ten looked at Eleven, "Don't you know how dangerous that is! Why did you come back here is Rose and me have already been here? You are risking a paradox."

"You think I don't know that? The TARDIS brought us here. And I don't even remember this. Let's just go to the TARDIS and figure out what's going on."

They all walked to Ten's TARDIS and once they all were inside the doors slammed and the TARDIS started to dematerialize again. They didn't even land, instead they were parked in the vortex.

"Well now what?" Rose demanded.

"Ask the TARDIS. She's the one that's doing all this."

No one got a chance to ask the TARDIS because both the Doctor's saw words appear on the monitor. The words said truth or dare.

"Really?" Eleven started, "You are risking a paradox so that we can play truth or dare?"

"Well," Rose piped up, "I did ask her to make something fun happen."

"I'm not staying in the TARDIS with you people to play truth or dare" The red head said **(That rhymes. Sorry) **

"Well the TARDIS is not letting us leave anytime soon so-"before Ten could finish, the TARDIS lurched and started to materialize somewhere, "Okay so she will let us leave"

But when they materialized three people came running through panting and having trouble breathing. The three people were none other than Martha, Mickey, and Captain Jack Harkness.

"Jack! Mickey! And… who are you" Ten asked Martha.

"Oh brilliant. This is /Martha you haven't met her yet but she has met you. Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey. Martha, this Doctor hasn't met you. And this is before Rose… well you know. Mickey and Jack you can't say a thing about her future. So good luck." Eleven said. Jack Mickey and Martha just looked bewildered.

"And who the hell are you" Mickey growled.

"Great I forgot that known of you know who I am. I'm the Doctor. Except I've regenerated. New face! A Time lord can cheat death. When they are about to die they changed every cell in their body. Everything looks different. And their personality can change to. But I'm still the same man underneath." He knew that Jack and Mickey already knew but he was saying to Martha mostly.

The TARDIS door slammed shut and began to dematerialize once again.

"Hello Sweetie." They all turned around quickly to the voice and saw River song standing there. "The TARDIS brought me. I assume it's something important?"

"River?" The Red head ( whom they still haven't found out the name of) asked.

"Who else. Anyway so what s the emergency, and why are there so many people?"

"The emergency is that the TARDIS want us to play truth or dare. And I want to know who all these people are!" Ten shouted.

"We will all introduce ourselves in a minute but it seems we have one more stop to make." Eleven announced.

The TARDIS started once again and when they landed, they all went outside. Donna Noble stood there looking at the TARDIS in awe. "But I just left the TARDIS with you!" She pointed at ten, "Over there!" She pointed behind her. "And where did all these people come from?"

The eleventh Doctor explained to Donna what was going on, what regeneration was, who he was, that the tenth Doctor didn't know who see was yet, and that they all had to play truth or dare.

"I'm not playing truth or dare SpaceBoy!" Donna yelled poking Elevens chest.

The TARDIS made a sound like she was about to start dematerializing so the Doctor quickly told everyone to get in or they would be left behind. Everyone went inside and the doors closed. The TARDIS went into the vortex and so they all started introducing themselves. Once everyone figured out who everyone else Ten cleared his throat.

"Well I guess we should start. That was the last stop and no one can leave until we play so… Let's play truth or dare."

* * *

**A/N: Okay review to say who should start and who should get truth or dared. Also I really am horrible at creating truths and dares so I really need ideas! This is where you guys come in! Please comment you truth or your dare, who should get truth or dared, and who should give the truth or dare. Thank you!**


	2. Round 1!

**A/N: The people that are playing truth or dare in the TARDIS are the eleventh Doctor, the Tenth Doctor, Rose Tyler, Amelia Pond-Williams, Rory Williams-Pond, Captain Jack Harkness, Mickey Smith, Martha Jones-Smith, River Song/Melody Pond, and Donna Noble! Please post more ideas for truth or dares! Thank you! **

They all sat down in a circle around the Console Room. No one really was sure what was supposed to happen but they thought they might as well have fun with it while it lasted.

"Right well who starts?" River asked the question everyone was wondering.

"Right well I suppose I'll start." Eleven answered," Hmmm Rory! Truth or dare?" Rory gave a thoughtful look for a second, and then he confidentially stated that he chose dare. He hoped that it wouldn't be anything to bad but he wanted to look brave. But he lost his confidence the moment he saw the look on Eleven's face. He was practically beaming and that meant bad news for Rory.

"Ha! I dare you," He poked Rory's chest still smirking, "To wear your Centurion outfit the WHOLE game."

Rory blinked at him. That wasn't so bad. Why was he beaming? "You know that that's not that bad of a dare."

The beaming smile on Eleven's face was ever so slowly fading. He thought it was a great dare. Rory hated wearing his Centurion clothes and hated it when anyone but Amy called him The Last Centurion. But he wasn't going to say that he thought it was a great dare. "Well I wanted to go easy on you. Why? Don't think you can handle worse?"

"Just go put the stupid outfit on Rory" Amy said exasperated. Then as Rory was getting up she whispered so only he could hear, "Plus, I think it's… Sexy." Rory gulped, his eyes wide then he set out to get the outfit.

It was silent for a minute while everyone was waiting for Rory to come back but the silence was interrupted by Martha.

"Why does Rory have a Centurion outfit anyway?"

Ten looked at Martha with the same look of curiosity but said, "I don't think it's a good idea for him," he pointed at Eleven, "to say anything about my future.

"Right you are. Well it's a long story including plastic, boxes, and well… complicated things." Eleven stated but everyone stopped looking at him when Rory came out. Everyone stiffled a laugh but they still burst out anyway.

"Oh- my -god!" Jack said gasping for breath.

"Why would you EVER dress like that?" Mickey asked, not laughing as hard as everyone else but still thought it was rather ridiculous.

"At least I don't have a god awful bowtie!" Rory argued.

"Hey! Bowties are cool!" Well I bet you can already guess you said that.

"Really? I'm not looking forward to wearing that," Ten complained. Rose hit him on the arm playfully still laughing at the silliness of it all.

"I love the bowtie" Rose declared , looking at Eleven smiling broadly.

"All right can we move on Space Boy? I want to get back." Donna yelled, not laughing as much as the others but still laughed a bit in the beginning but was now quite annoyed.

"Where's your sense of adventure Donna?" Eleven asked but quickly said "alright alright" at the look Donna was giving. "That means it's your turn Rory the Roman." Everyone including Donna sniggered at the name.

"Fine." Rory mumbled, quite upset at the use of the name. "Martha, Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm. I don't know you might be dangerous after Eleven dared you. Truth." She answered. She didn't have _many _secrets but was still worried at what Rory would ask.

"What's your secret talent."

Martha didn't even have to think about it. She had a talent she thought was rather embarrassing and didn't share with anyone. "I can, well… I can play two recorders at the same time. With my nose."

They all stared at her incredulously before Rose finally broke the silence, "Can you really? Will you show us?"

"I could play something if I had two recorders." Martha replied. Ten walked out of the Console room, down the hall, and into another door labelled 'Music'. He came back out about a minute later and handed Martha the recorders.

"All right get started I really want to see this." River said excitedly. Even if she was a time traveler that saw amazing things, it wasn't every day that you saw someone play music with their nose. Martha took a deep breath and brought the recorders up to her nose. She blew into the recorders with her nose and proceeded to play The Lion Sleep Tonight. Everyone stared at her amazed at her hidden talent. When she finished everyone broke out into applause.

"Wow," Mickey said in awe after the applause died out, "That was cool." Martha blushed and looked down and her feet, then sat back in the circle.

"Jack, truth or dare?"

Jack didn't hesitate when he answered with dare.

"I dare you to kiss everyone in the room EXCEPT FOR ME and say who is the best kisser."

Everyone groaned and complained about being kissed by Jack. Well except for Donna that is who was quite eager but trying to hide it. Jack gave a laugh before standing up and walking to the nearest person which actually happened to be Donna. He kissed Donna for a full five seconds before winking and moving on. The next person was Rory. Rory looked at Jack in disgust and mouthed 'I hate you' to Martha. Jack kissed Rory for a second before Rory pulled away.

"Oh come one. Was I that bad of a kisser?" Jack asked rolling his eyes at Rory.

Rory didn't answer but instead glared at Martha, who was trying hard not to burst out laughing. Jack moved to Amy and went to kiss her before Rory pushed him away.

"No! You are not kissing my wife."

"But I kissed you. It's only fair." Jack replied smartly.

"Come on Rory it's a dare." Amy said smiling not all to upset about the dare.

He kissed Amy for a little bit before moving on to Mickey, then Ten, then Eleven, then Rose, and at last River. Jack went back to his spot on the floor and waited a while with a thoughtful look on his face.

"It's a hard one. It's between three people actually. Donna, Eleven, and River. He looked at them all winking. "But I'll have to choose Donna."

Donna tried to hide her smile but failed miserably.

"Okay Rose truth or dare?" Jack asked.

"Dare since everyone else is choosing it." She answered.

"Hmm. Okay, Rose I dare you to eat a rose." Jack said smugly. Rose groaned.

"Oh come on! Really? I have to eat a rose? Where would I get a rose anyway?"

Eleven pulled a rose out of his pocket and handed it to Rose before Jack could answer. Rose took it looking very confused.

"Umm Doctor… why do you have a rose in your pocket?" She asked uncertainly.

He played with his sleeves nervously trying to create an excuse. He finally looked up at her and said, "Scientific reasons."

Rose nodded, not really knowing what to think. She put the rose bud in her mouth and chewed slowly. After a while of chewing she swallowed and said, "Not as bad as I thought it would be actually. Okay well, Amy truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Why is everyone choosing dare?" River asked rhetorically.

"Well Amy I dare you to chubby bunny." Rose said smiling, "It's going to be hilarious"

"Umm yeah great. What's the Chubby Bunny?" Amy asked leaning forward.

"You don't know what the Chubby Bunny is?" At Amy's look she continued, "It's where you put as many giant marshmallows in your mouth and say chubby bunny. And I think we have marshmallows in the kitchen. Be right back, I'm going to go get them." Rose ran off to the kitchen to look for the marshmallows leaving Amy staring into space.

"Really? Ugh!" Amy moaned hiding her face in her hands. Rose came back not a minute later with a full bag of marshmallows. She handed it to Amy and retook her seat on the floor, smiling. Amy opened the bag, took out a marshmallow and looked at it for a minute before she stuffed it into her mouth. She had about ten marshmallows in her mouth before she had to stop. She tried to say chubby bunny but it sounded more like, "Cugfy boney." She accidentally spit a marshmallow out and looked absolutely mortified. She spit the rest of the marshmallows out into the bag then went to the kitchen to throw them away. When she came back she took her turn and asked truth or dare to Eleven.

"Truth." He replied.

There was an uproar of anger and complaining from all the people who had chosen dare.

"HEY!" Amy yelled loudly, causing the talking and yelling to immediately stop. "Shut up the lot of you! I've actually wanted him to say that because I have the perfect question."

They all looked at her expectantly and Eleven looked very nervous once again.

"As soon as you pulled out that rose from your pocket I have been wondering. And now I have a chance to find out and you have to answer." Amy said looking at Eleven. He gulped already knowing the question but dreading it.

"Do you still love Rose?"

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER! I know that not everyone got as many lines as other people but I'll try to work on that. Anyway, please give your next truths or dares in the reviews! Thank you. And I'm sorry I didn't put all the truth or dares in this chapter but I promise I will eventually use them. They are all wonderful Thank you!**


End file.
